Electrical connectors have been constructed for various uses and environments. The connectors used for outside use typically have a cover that can be removed or opened to access the connector. Connectors for marine use can have a hinged cover that pivots to an open position so that a cable or plug can be connected to the connector. The cover is designed to close over the connector when not in use to prevent water for entering the connector. The connector is typically accessible through an opening or inlet in the marine hull with the closing in the inlet when not in use.
The connectors can have a hinged cover that must be pivoted open a sufficient amount so that the cable or plug can be coupled to the connector. Spring biased covers can be difficult to use since the cover often interferes with the cable or plug while attempting to make the connection.
Various covers for electrical connectors have been constructed for integrally formed hinges or separate hinges that are attached to the cover and housing. One example of a hinge assembly is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,914,781 to Sokn et al., which relates to a hinge assembly for a closure such as a washing machine. The hinge includes a U-shaped recess that allows the edge of the cover to pivot. The surface of the recess includes a landing to hold the cover in the open position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,784,610 to Stuart discloses an electrical connector having a hinged cover. The hinged cover includes a coil spring for pivoting the cover to the closed position.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,501,607 to Yoshioka et al. discloses a waterproof structure for a charging connector. The connector has a hinged cover with a substantially U-shaped spring as shown in FIG. 2. The hinge portion of the cover includes flat surfaces that engage the leg of the spring to hold the cover in selected positions.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,517,724 to Beneke discloses a hinge intended for use in a piece of furniture. The hinge includes a base attached to the furniture and a door pivotally connected to the hinge. The hinge includes a side piece having a flat surface that defines a stop for limiting movement of the door with respect to the hinge and the furniture.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,743,752 to Massebeuf discloses a waterproof electrical connection having a hinged cover. The housing includes a hinge having a pivot hole for receiving a hinge pin and connecting the cover to the housing. The housing also includes an inclined wall forming a stop member to limit rotational movement of the cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,035,490 to Jones et al. discloses a cover hinge with a detent for use in the cover of an electrophotographic printing machine. The hinge is disclosed as a planar member having a plurality of bends extending the width of the hinge. The hinge includes a planar portion, a first inclined leg extending from the base and a second inclined leg extending from the first leg. The second leg includes a round channel for receiving a hinge pin. The first leg includes a detent extending outwardly from the surface thereof for engaging the cover and limiting the pivoting movement of the cover with respect to the hinge.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,201,590 to Chen discloses a water-resistant electrical connector assembly. The connector includes a base as shown in FIG. 1 and a hinged cover. A hinge pin with a coil spring surrounding the hinge pin connects the cover to the base and pivots the cover to the closed position.
While these hinges have generally been suitable for the intended purpose, there is a continuing need in the industry for an improved hinge assembly for exterior use.